1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus transportable in a cartridge-mounted state. The image forming apparatus is an apparatus used for forming an image on a recording medium. The image forming apparatus may include, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (e.g., a laser printer or alight emitting diode (LED) printer), a facsimile apparatus, or a multifunction peripheral (e.g., multifunction printer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a recording material according to electrophotography image forming processes using an electrophotography photosensitive member and a transfer member. In order to enhance usability, a cartridge that integrates a photosensitive member and a process unit that acts on the photosensitive member and is removable from the apparatus main body is widely used in a configuration of an image forming unit. Further, in recent years, in order to improve efficiency of transportation by downsizing, the cartridge has been mounted to and integrated into the product main body and the apparatus is shipped in that state.
In such a case, the cartridge may move from its mounting position in the apparatus main body due to vibration and impact during carriage and transportation, and the cartridge or a part of the apparatus main body may be damaged. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-71671, a regulating member is provided on a mounting and dismounting path of a cartridge to the apparatus main body between the cartridge and an open/close cover. According to the regulating member, the movement of the cartridge during the transportation and carriage of the image forming apparatus has been controlled. Only the cartridge is mounted on the apparatus main body. Before the image forming apparatus is transported, the regulating member is set so that it contacts the cartridge. Since the regulating member is pressed by the open/close cover, the cartridge is secured.
Generally, the mounting path of the cartridge is approximately straight from the viewpoint of facilitation of mounting and dismounting the cartridge. According to a conventional example, a regulating member is provided between the open/close cover and the cartridge. Thus, a space for the regulating member is necessary between the open/close cover and the cartridge. The space for the regulating member affects the size of the apparatus main body.
Further, the impact that is received by the cartridge is transmitted to the open/close cover via the regulating member. Thus, the open/close cover needs to be firmly secured in a closed state so that it does not open. However, if a lock mechanism or a tape is added for such a purpose, the number of necessary components will be increased and, further, the size of the apparatus main body may be increased.
Furthermore, if the open/close cover is not rigid enough, the cartridge and the regulating member may move and receive impact while the apparatus is transported. However, if a rib is added to the open/close cover or the cover is thickened so as to enhance rigidity of the open/close cover, the cost of the apparatus will be increased.
The entire product main body can be additionally secured by packing it with a packaging material so that the open/close cover is not opened or bent. In this case, the packaging material needs to have enough strength so that it is not deformed. However, if the thickness of the packaging material is increased so as to increase its strength, the size of the apparatus after the packaging will be increased.
Further, like the multifunction peripheral, if the apparatus can add an option unit to an upside of the open/close cover, for example, a part of the packaging material may be inserted between the open/close cover and the option unit. However, in this case, since the open/close cover is held only by a part of the packaging material, it is difficult to sufficiently secure the strength of that portion.